


Advanced Romantic Killing

by badskeletonpuns



Series: Megastar Week 2021 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Decepticon Power Couple Megatron and Starscream, M/M, Other, Violence, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are both extremely good at what they do. (What they do is kill Autobots.) They both notice the others' prowess and have... particular feelings about it.Pre-fic note: The graphic violence occurs to unnamed background Autobots, not to Starscream or Megatron.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Megastar Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Advanced Romantic Killing

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm not SURE this needed the graphic violence tag but i wanted to be careful with it? better safe than sorry imo!!

Starscream liked the finer things in life, and he would not apologize for that. He enjoyed things like oil bathes, well-polished armor, and fine engex wines. Being drenched in mud and gore was not something he particularly enjoyed. 

That said, he couldn’t deny that watching Megatron, armor scarred and flecked with energon both his own and other’s, tear the head clean off of an Autobot made Starscream feel… a little hot under the cockpit. 

Starscream, still in jet form, swooped low over the battlefield and transformed to tackle an Autobot to the ground. He pinned them with ease and tore their armor apart as though it was paper, looking up once he was certain they were offline permanently. The other Autobots on the field gave him a wide berth, having noticed the vicious intent in his optics. 

Megatron, however, was still busy trying to take down a speedy front-liner and hadn’t seen a klik of Starscream’s frankly beautiful takedown. Primus, did Starscream have to do everything around here? 

He launched himself into the sky and transformed, leaving the Autobot’s graying corpse behind him as he flew to Megatron’s current battle. The likelihood of Megatron catching up to the Autobot and offlining them in moments was a near certainty, but it never hurt to remind him who was the faster out of the two of them. 

Transforming back into root mode, Starscream flew in front of his leader, feet first into the Autobot, slamming their frame to the ground and undoubtedly breaking a few of their struts. He spun to face Megatron, crossing his arms almost petulantly even as he ignited his thruster heels until they burned hot on the Autobot’s back. 

“Having trouble keeping up with the Autobots, are we?” he cooed, leaning in to run a single clawtip down a deep slice along Megatron’s arm. 

“I had him right where I wanted him,” Megatron growled. 

“Yes,” Starscream said, sweetly condescending. “All ready for me to take him down for you. How kind of you, my lord.” He stomped down hard and felt something crack under his pede. The frame beneath him seized up one final time before going limp. 

“Are you quite done?” 

“Not in the least.” Starscream jumped up, hovering about a mechanometer off the ground. Megatron allowed him to come even closer, keeping a wary optic on him even as the battle raged on around them. 

Starscream reached out, wiping a smudge of energon from Megatron’s lower lip with his thumb. He brought his servo back to his face, considering the bright pink liquid before darting his tongue out to lick it off his thumb. 

Megatron jerked away towards the rest of the battlefield, and for a brief eternity Starscream was  _ incensed  _ that Megatron had the nerve to ignore him! 

“Decepticons!” Megatron roared. “Retreat!” He turned back to Starscream, optics glowing ruby-red with desire. “You’ll be giving your report directly to me. I expect to see you in my office immediately upon our return to the Nemesis.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went to megatron's office and had evil sex on his desk and laughed about all the murder they did >:D


End file.
